zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Masque de Majora
Le Masque de Majora (ムジュラの仮面 Mujura no Kamen) est un objet récurrent dans la [[Saga The Legend of Zelda|saga The Legend of Zelda]]. C'est originellement le masque que porte Skull Kid dans le jeu Majora's Mask. Cet artefact aux pouvoirs diaboliques, assez connu de la série Zelda, est réapparu dans beaucoup d'autres opus essentiellement en tant que cameo. Il réapparaît dans Breath of the Wild en tant que pièce d'armure pour la tête que peut revêtir Link. Apparence Le masque de Majora a une allure effrayante avec ses deux grands yeux fixes et ses couleurs qui rappellent l'enfer et le sang. La forme du masque rappelle celle d'un cœur. Il est majoritairement Rouge et Violet et est orné de dix pointes, huit au niveau des joues et deux sur la tête à la manière de cornes. Majora's Mask Personnalités Dans Majora's Mask, le masque de Majora semble être animé par une volonté maléfique et destructrice. Il profita de Skull Kid pour en prendre petit à petit le contrôle, le rendant de plus en plus mauvais. Mais quand celui-ci ne lui sert plus à rien, il l'abandonne. Le masque a une conscience et une volonté propre et indépendantes (ainsi que la capacité de prendre peu à peu le contrôle de son porteur jusqu'à le posséder complètement). Capacités Le masque de Majora semble posséder de terribles pouvoirs. Il prend le contrôle de celui qui le porte. Il a pu modifier la trajectoire de la lune et la faire s'abattre sur Termina, rajeunir Kafei, rendre invisible, faire léviter son porteur, et tuer de nombreuses personnes. Il semble pouvoir modifier la réalité selon sa volonté. Il possède aussi trois formes, plus puissantes les unes que les autres, sous lesquelles il combat Link. Description Le masque de Majora est un objet très ancien et qui contient un immense pouvoir. Il aurait été utilisé pour réaliser des rituels sacrificiels païens dans le passé. Le vendeur de Masques réussit à mettre la main sur le masque de Majora d'une façon inconnue et semble pouvoir lui résister. De passage à Termina, il se le fait voler par Skull Kid, un petit être de la forêt, qui utilise les pouvoirs du masque pour jouer de mauvais tours aux habitants de la région. Mais Skull Kid subit peu à peu l'influence du masque et ses tours deviennent de plus en plus méchants et cruels. Il commence même à faire descendre la lune pour qu'elle s'écrase sur Bourg-Clocher, le jour du carnaval du Temps. Link, en croisant Skull Kid dans une forêt, se fait voler Epona et l'ocarina du Temps et se fait transformer en Mojo. Arrivé à Bourg-Clocher, Link rencontre le Vendeur de masques qui, soi-disant, à un emploi du temps très chargé et demande à Link de récupérer le masque de Majora pour lui en 72h maximum (avant son départ et pile au moment de la chute de la lune, ce qui peut sembler suspect). Lorsque Link fait face à Skull Kid sur l'horloge de Bourg-Clocher, la lune finalement stoppée par les quatre Géants, le masque abandonne son hôte et se met à agir par lui-même. Il monte et entre à l'intérieur de la lune pour la forcer à poursuivre sa trajectoire. Link le suit et se retrouve dans une plaine où jouent des enfants portant les masques des quatre boss du jeu. Sous l'arbre au milieu de la plaine est assis un enfant portant le masque de Majora. Link devra passer quatre épreuves à l'aide du masque Mojo, du masque Goron et du masque Zora, chaque enfant lui donnant accès à l'une des quatre épreuves après leurs avoir donnés des masques, qu'il aura obtenu au cours de son périple dans Termina. Au début et à la fin de chaque épreuve, un des enfants portant les masques des boss lui demande de lui donner à nouveau des masques. Une fois que Link a fini les quatre épreuves et donné l'ensemble de ses masques, l'enfant portant le masque de Majora le récompense en lui donnant le masque de puissance des fées, après quoi l'enfant lui propose de jouer à un jeu. Lorsque Link achève finalement Majora, il disparaît et la lune retourne dans le ciel. Le vendeur de masques récupère finalement son masque, maintenant libéré du mal qu'il contenait, et poursuit sa route. A Link Between Worlds left|150px Le masque de Majora est là en tant que clin d’œil dans A Link Between Worlds. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un indice laissé par Nintendo avant l'annonce de Majora's Mask 3D. Il est dans la maison de Link pendu au mur, Link peut s'en "équiper" en se collant au mur et en passant derrière. Il n'a aucun effet et vraisemblablement aucun pouvoir. Breath of the Wild right|180px Le masque apparaît dans Breath of the Wild en tant que vêtement dans le premier pack DLC. Il s'obtient en finissant la quête "Ex Le masque ancien". Il ne s'agit cependant pas du véritable masque de l'opus 64 et 3DS. C'est une pièce d'armure pour la tête qui, lorsqu'elle est portée par Link, le rend difficile à détecter par les ennemis et de fait, ne pas se faire attaquer en les approchant. Ce sont notamment les Bokoblins, Moblins et les Lézalfos, pour lesquels le masque fonctionne alors comme une version combinée des masques de Bokoblin, de Moblin et de Lézalfos. Spin-offs Manga Dans le manga "The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask" adapté du jeu, une histoire bonus est ajouté qui expliquerait l'origine du masque. Le masque fut sculpté à partir d'une armure portée par un puissant dragon et contiendrait donc la haine et la rancune du dragon. Série des Super Smash Bros. left|140px|Le trophée du Masque de Majora dans Super Smash Bros. 4 Le masque de Majora apparaît dans deux opus des Smash Bros.: dans Melee en premier lieu, en tant que trophée, et aussi dans Super Smash Bros. 4, porté par Skull Kid qui lui-même est un trophée aide. Dans Super Smash Bros. 4, le masque de Majora a à nouveau un trophée, et il apparaît en mode Smash Run, en tant qu'objet à part entière. Assez conformément à ce qu'il est, il inflige de lourds dégâts (50%), mais il double les statistiques de l'utilisateur, ce qui en fait un peu un objet à double tranchant. Hyrule Warriors Dans Hyrule Warriors, le masque de Majora apparaît à plusieurs reprises, un peu comme la lune : * Skull Kid en est équipé; ce dernier apparaît lorsque Link enfant fait s'écraser la lune. Il sera également prochainement jouable avec la sortie d’''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' et la possibilité de débloquer les personnages exclusifs à ce jeu dans la version Wii U. * Lana a un costume de Skull Kid, où elle s'équipe du masque de Majora. Ce costume est obtenable à partir du DLC Majora's Mask. * Cya peut elle aussi équiper le masque, en le débloquant dans le mode aventure du DLC Majora's Mask. right|Le masque de Majora du DLC Master Quest, en tant qu'objet de carte * Enfin, il s'agit d'un objet de carte dans ce même DLC, qui a pour effet de remplir intégralement la barre de magie et de coup spécial au cours du prochain combat. Hyrule Warriors Legends & Definitive Edition Skull Kid, qui est cette fois-ci un personnage jouable, porte le masque de Majora. Il peut se servir des pouvoirs ténébreux du masque. Cependant, on ne sait pas s'il est possédé par ce dernier. Le masque fait enfin une nouvelle apparition : il s'agit ici d'un matériaux que le joueur peut utiliser pour faire des badges et des élixirs. Il s'agit du matériau en or que l'on obtiens parfois en battant Skull Kid. Il se nomme "masque de Skull Kid". Théories right|130px Le masque de Majora aurait été créé par les ancêtres du peuple du Crépuscule. Selon une célèbre image, le masque de Majora semble correspondre avec un fragment du cristal d'Ombre que porte Midona. Le masque de Majora pourrait avoir été créé par les Sheikahs (qui serait donc les ancêtres du peuple du Crépuscule) vu que le symbole des yeux des deux objets ont plus ou moins une ressemblance au symbole Sheikah. Selon le manga Majora's Mask, ce masque aurait été fabriqué à partir d'un monstre maudit dont la carapace pouvait réaliser tous les souhaits, cette fameuse carapace maudite serait donc la raison de la personnalité maléfique de ce masque. Cette théorie en annule par ailleurs une autre, celle selon laquelle les Sheikahs auraient fabriqué ce masque. À moins que l'aventurier mystérieux qui a tué le monstre et fabriqué le masque ne soit un Sheikah. Cependant on nous explique que cette histoire a été imaginé par les auteurs ne connaissant pas entièrement l'histoire de Majora's Mask. Le Masque de Majora aurait été utilisé pour des sacrifices, ce qui pourrait justifier sa personnalité maléfique. Caméos Le masque de Majora fait plusieurs apparition en caméo : * Il est un accessoire utilisable dans les jeux de la série Animal Crossing depuis l'opus Wii. * Il est portable par les combattants Mii dans Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. Anecdotes * Le masque de Majora est visible dans la boutique de Lavio dans A Link Between Worlds. * Le nom Majora a plusieurs origines, une latine qui signifie "le plus fort/le meilleur" et une brésilienne : les Marajoaras étaient un ancien peuple qui confectionnait des masques de même type que celui du masque de Majora. * Le masque de Majora a la forme d'un cœur, ce qui est ironiquement une sorte de paradoxe, vu que les émotions du masque ne sont pas l'amour mais la rancune et la haine. * Il est aussi visible dans la boutique de Balder à Cocorico dans Twilight Princess, sous une forme légèrement différente. * Le directeur artistique du jeu (Takaya Imamura) inventa le mot Majora en combinant le titre du film Jumanji et son nom. Galerie Artwork Masque Majora MM.png|Artwork de Majora's Mask. Masque_de_Masque_MM.png|Le masque de Majora, comme il apparaît dans le jeu. Skull Kid MM.png|Skull Kid et le Masque de Majora. Masque majora skull kid MM.png|Le Masque qui se sépare de Skull Kid. Enfant_de_la_Lune_MM.png|Enfants de la Lune. mal.JPG|Le masque de Majora dans le manga. Masque_de_Majora's_MM3D_Pub.png|Publicité avec le Masque de Majora pour la sortie de Majora's Mask 3D. Skull Kid MM HH.png|Skull Kid avec le masque de Majora dans Hyrule Historia. Skull Kid Tael Taya HWL.jpg|Le masque de Majora et Skull Kid dans une scène d'introduction pour Hyrule Warriors Legends. Skull Kid HWL.png|Le masque de Majora porté par Skull Kid dans Hyrule Warriors Legends. Skull Kid 2 HWL.png|Skull Kid portant le masque de Majora dans Hyrule Warriors Legends. Lana Skull Kid.png|Le masque de Majora que peut porter Lana. en:Majora's Mask (mask) es:Máscara de Majora (Máscara) Catégorie:Spoiler Catégorie:Personnages de Majora's Mask Catégorie:Personnages d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Objets de Majora's Mask Catégorie:Objets d'A Link Between Worlds Catégorie:Masques Catégorie:Série Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Objets de Breath of the Wild